Cross My Heart
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: With his family and his friends constantly after him and his life, Uzumaki Naruto finds solace in the arms of his mysterious savior… Uchiha Sasuke. [SasuNaru AU YAOI inspired by Ayashino Ceres]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **SasuNaru. **Yaoi**. Shounen-Ai. **AU**. Rated **M**, because of various **lime** and kissing scenes scattered all throughout the fanfic XD;; Beware of violence, and mild language. OOC? This is inspired by the anime _Ayashino Ceres_. Oh, and Naruto and Ino are twins. Yes, it's important to the plot :) This fanfic reads like a shounen-ai manga. Sort of XD;;

**Authoresses' Notes:** Sorry for the delay. Announcements and explanations at my profile page :) Thanks to everybody who email-ed, PM'd, IM'd me.

**Promotions: **Please join the C2 for the OTP in Naruto: SasuNaru and NaruSasu: _SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven_. Please join _my_ forum for Filipino yaoi-shounen-ai enthusiasts. Links are **on my profile**.

Hope you enjoy reading :)

* * *

"—kanashimi ga hoho tsutatte, namida wo kawa ni, naru dake—" 

A blond teen sang in the room, swinging gamely along with the song's beats. His friends were clapping along, contented on letting Uzumaki Naruto sing one of his favorite songs.

…_The sadness will flow down our cheeks and become a river of tears…_

As soon as he finished his singing, he sank down to the fluffy cushions of the sofa. The sing-a-long room was filled with his closest friends, who were now teasing him mercilessly.

"Aa, Naruto-kun, are you in love?" One of them sweetly asked.

The blond in question grinned. "It's my birthday, so I can sing whatever I want!"

"N-Naruto-kun, I… t-think your p-phone is r-ringing…" Hyuuga Hinata, one of the shyest, kindest and weirdest people Naruto has known, said softly. Her voice always appeared to be broken, and Naruto wondered what made Hinata so… _shy_.

"Aw, thanks, Hinata-chan," He said gratefully, and he flipped his phone open, oblivious to Hinata's suddenly-red face.

The birthday-boy cringed as loud voice screeched from his phone. Even when Naruto placed his phone away from his ears, the persons seated beside him could still hear his twin's enraged voice.

With a couple more words from Ino, and some mumbled agreement from Naruto, the phone call ended.

"Aa, I forgot that we have some family gathering for my birthday later… and Ino wants me to go home now…" Naruto said to his friends, who quickly berated him for forgetting an important gathering like that. After all, the Uzumaki Clan was known in their area for their long and ancient history, strengthened by extensive family ties.

It was strange to think that loudmouths like Naruto and Ino belonged to the sophisticated and somber clan.

"Now that our party is cut short… we should sing one last song!" Inuzuka Kiba suggested, and the others readily agreed. And so, right before going back home to their grand mansion, they sang the last birthday song.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, Naruto!"

* * *

**Cross My Heart: Chapter One**

_**The Visitor From Above

* * *

**_

The group of friends was now walking on the overpass, and Naruto playfully mourned over the tuxedo that he was sure to wear later. After all, family gatherings always meant formal occasions in their family.

Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin, was sternly reminding Naruto of his table manners. In the dozens of times that Naruto went to formal gatherings, he was still unable to remember the order of the pieces of cutlery that he was supposed to use. It was one of the traits that made seem Naruto stupid and adorable at the same time.

As Neji was busy scolding Naruto, while the blond looked on sheepishly, a heavy black blur knocked Naruto to the side.

"Hey!" The birthday celebrant angrily exclaimed, as soon as a woman's voice called out in distress. "Help! He snatched my purse, help!"

In a split-second, Naruto's indignation at being pushed aside was replaced by righteous anger towards the thief. Without another word, the blond ran after the thief, intent on retrieving the purse, despite his female friends' calls for him to go back.

Naruto's fingers managed to grasp the thief's dark-colored shirt. He pulled the other harshly, and his fist was swung to deliver a strong punch. He managed to hit the thief, but in their scuffle, the expensive-looking purse tumbled out of the overpass' railings, and into the road below.

Without even thinking about it, Naruto ran over the railing, and his hands were stretched wildly, reaching out for the purse. The look of utter distress on the owner's face told him that the purse was incredibly important.

_I have to get it back!_ He screamed inside his mind, and the distance between him and the purse seemed to have been diminished greatly. He didn't pay it any mind, and his fingers finally grasped the purse.

He felt relief flood his system. _I got it._

As soon as that realization reached him, however, he also noticed that he was slowly falling towards the ground. Mental spouting curses about his imminent death didn't come, though.

Instead, another black blur wheezed past him. Naruto opened blue eyes that he had no idea he closed earlier. He wasn't exactly the best student in class, he has to admit, but his fall to ground was taking awfully long.

Naruto felt arms tightly wrap around his body, with warm hands settling firmly on his back. The blond found his face pushed forcefully into a secure-feeling chest, and Naruto could smell the musky scent of this person. Naruto's hands were limply settled on his sides, shocked from his fall and from the sudden appearance of this person.

"We're going to crash to the road," A husky voice whispered to his ear. Naruto shivered visibly, as his torso was squeezed tighter… in an almost protective manner.

_Falling… falling… falling…_

Somewhere from deep inside the blond, a voice yelled out, resisting the pull of gravity and steadfastly refusing to plummet down to the ground. Naruto squeezed his blue eyes, so nobody was able to see how those cerulean-colored orbs changed its color to bright red.

To all the nosy people that watched the scene unfold, it didn't take more than thirty seconds—from the time the thief purposely threw the money-filled purse away, to Naruto reaching out for the purse, to Naruto hitting the ground with a dull thud.

To Naruto, it felt like hours has passed.

His body felt light, extremely light, like a feather. He felt some wind welcome his body as he fell. Surprisingly enough, he didn't feel any sort of pain. Aside from the confused shock that hasn't completely worn off, Naruto felt oddly at peace with the warmth that settled around him.

He opened his eyes –which now returned to its normal blue color- and he lifted his face away from the leather jacket the other was wearing atop a crimson-colored shirt. Naruto traced his savior's face using his eyes, taking in the bluish-black spiky hair, the chiseled cheekbones, the aristocratic face, the pale skin. Dark sunglasses –like the ones the blond saw often on espionage movies- covered the other's eyes.

Naruto was about to open his mouth to say something –thanks, maybe?- but as soon as he parted his lips to ask, the protective hold around him withdrew. Naruto almost whined at the loss of warmth, before he stopped himself. _Since when did I become like a giddy girl like Ino?_

The blond felt the dark-haired male pulling him into a standing position. His eyes were still locked into the other's form. He distantly heard his friends' footsteps as they ran quickly downstairs to reach him.

_This might be because I'm already sixteen…_ He mused mentally, intent on blaming the teenage hormones he has heard so much about.

"Naruto!" His friends called out, and he turned to them, waving cheerfully.

"Yo!" He called out brightly, which earned him a painful whack in the head by the surprisingly-concerned Neji.

The white-eyed male was scolding Naruto about doing stupid, righteous things that were plainly stupid and such, while the blond was nervously pacifying the ranting teen. Blue eyes strayed to where he and his savior fell.

His savior was gone.

* * *

"Aaah, I'm _so tireeeeeeed…_" Uzumaki Naruto whined, his voice muffled by his thick comforter. He dashed upstairs to his bedroom as soon as he arrived at the mansion, hoping to get some sleep first before the family event. 

His hopes were cruelly crushed, though, when his fraternal twin, Ino, dumped his clothes on his back. He looked at the crisp black suit, and sighed.

Ino's powder-blue eyes were narrowed sternly. Even though they're both energetic teens, Ino was showing more responsibility than him. Naruto reasoned that it's okay, since Ino was born three minutes before him, making her older.

"Aww, I hate these clothes…" He complained, but he sat on his bed anyway, starting to prepare for the party later. It was then when he saw what his sister was wearing.

"Wow! You look so…" Ino was beaming at him. She looked pretty all right. "…Lacy. Ruffle-y. Ergh." Naruto said teasingly as he scrunched his nose at her elaborate dress. Ino's pink-glossed lips twitched.

"And of course, you look wonderful. After all, we look alike," Naruto added playfully, before he hurried towards his bathroom, just a few seconds before Ino threw a pillow at him.

* * *

When Naruto and Ino stepped inside the mansion's great Dining Hall, they were both met by serious and somber faces. Naruto felt uneasy; he knew that the Uzumaki Clan wasn't populated by energetic people, but everybody looked as though somebody died. Plus, he was feeling a bit nervous, since just minutes before coming up here, he could have sworn that he saw his savior walking down the other hall. 

"They look so serious," Naruto discreetly whispered to his twin. The blonde looked worried, as well. The two seats beside their grandfather, who was seated at the far-end of the long table, were empty. It seemed that the two of them would have to sit there.

"Just behave yourself," Ino hissed back, before she smiled charmingly at their relatives. Naruto summoned his carefree grin, noting that most of the people that came were the old geezers that were no fun. His younger cousins weren't here. There were some old people that he never saw before. The security guards seemed to have increased, as well.

It was disconcerting, to celebrate one's sixteenth birthday party at such a serious family reunion like this.

The long table was only covered by plain white tablecloth. No food or plates or utensils were laid down.

The maids hurried to pull the chairs out for them. Naruto could tell, from the tensing of Ino's bare shoulders, that she also felt nervous. There were two identical-looking boxes that rested on the table.

"Those are the gifts for you, Naruto, Ino," The grandfather spoke, his voice still firm and solid, breaking the tense silence that blanketed the Dining Hall.

Naruto felt his heartbeat increase. He nodded nervously. He felt something _odd_ with the box. His instincts were screaming at him to _not_ come near the white box, but it _is_ the family's gift. It shouldn't be anything dangerous… right?

"Come on," Their grandpa's voice sounded distant, but Naruto could _feel_ the not-so-good intent in his tone, "Open it."

Naruto nodded again, obediently. After all, since his youth, 'always follow what grandpa said' was one of the many rules that they were forced to memorize and follow.

His tanned hands were shaking as he reached for the box. He looked at Ino, and he saw her looking at him, as well. They nodded at each other, and they opened the so-called gifts simultaneously.

The strange feeling that he felt –like the one he felt when he was about to crash down to the ground- returned, only much, _much_ stronger. There was a bright flash of light, and he instinctively put his arms over his face and neck, as though already expecting an attack. He dazedly heard the sounds of surprised gasps, and of chairs scraping forcefully against the floor.

The blinding light disappeared, and Naruto cautiously lowered his arms.

_Blood_.

There were blood stains on the pristine white tablecloth. He gazed at his arms. They were covered by cuts, as though somebody threw crushed glass at him. A preserved hand –colored deep ebony- rested inside the white box.

Blue eyes searched for his sister.

_Ino._

She was on the ground, blood staining her lavender-colored dress. She was panting, with her blue eyes wide open in shock. Naruto saw a similar hand resting on her gift-box.

The birthday celebrant dashed to help his sister, but he was stopped by a gun on his forehead. The gun that his grandfather was holding.

"W-What's going on?" He asked brokenly, completely bewildered by the turn of events. "Why aren't you helping Ino?!" His voice sounded weak, fragile, desperate. Nobody moved from their positions; they seemed content with watching the wounded Ino on the ground. And of course, the gun on Naruto's forehead.

"Don't worry about Ino," A new voice said.

The sound of the person's footsteps was easily heard in the silent hall. A person around six years older than him appeared by his grandfather's side. The person looked similar to his savior, if one disregarded the grayish-black hair and the deep lines beneath the person's eyes. And this person was wearing sleek, black eyeglasses as well.

"You, however," His grandfather said again.

Something was boiling low in his stomach. Anxiety? Rage? He has no idea. His grandfather's eyes were narrowed, while his lips were curled into a malicious sneer.

"You, however, will have to die."

The statement sounded final.

Naruto heard the guards' footsteps come towards him. He heard the sound of guns being readied to fire. His grandfather flashed him an unreadable smirk. The savior-look-alike wasn't holding a gun; he stepped away from the execution circle that formed around the confused Naruto.

_Die… die… die…_

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. He felt something curl from beneath his skin—something scorching, something unnatural, something _strong_. "I don't want to die…" Naruto whispered fearfully, his mind still thoroughly confused from his relatives' weird actions.

_I don't want to die…_

He heard the sound of guns firing.

_I don't want to die…_

When he opened his eyes, the long table was shattered into pieces of unusable wood. Blood streaked across the pure white color of the tablecloth. The spot where he stood on the highly-polished floor was cracked. His grandfather and the rest of the guards seemed to have been pushed away from him by some invisible force.

Naruto wasn't aware of it, but his eyes were transformed into cat-like ruby-colored orbs. His nails and his golden hair also grew longer. The whisker-like scars on his cheeks seemed to be more pronounced. Fire-colored mass of energy –formed like shapeless winds- surrounded him. His longer blond hair was fanning around himself, and he was unknowingly floating.

His relatives looked on with a mixture of expectance, fear and nervousness. His grandfather was looking at him with something akin to immense hatred.

"Who are you?" The grayish-haired male asked smoothly, stepping closer to the barrier of energy that he put around himself at the last minute. There were some bullet marks on the floor, where the bullets were flung. Some of the bullets hit the guards that were stationed around him, explaining the splotches of blood that dirtied the tablecloth.

Naruto paused, and considered his answer. His consciousness felt distant, and it felt as though somebody else was in-charge of his body, while he could only feel and observe.

Cherry-colored lips parted to give the answer, while scarlet eyes regarded the people –his own relatives, his parents, his grandparents- that sought to kill him for a reason that he wasn't aware of.

"I'm a visitor from above."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Yes, Naruto and Ino are twins. Yes, Sasuke-chan is Naruto's savior. Yes, Naruto-chan has kick-ass powers, which is why everybody's running after him XD Hopefully, nobody was too OOC :D This chapter came from scratch XD;; The idea suddenly grasped my brain and whoa! XD Hopefully it wasn't too choppy :D

The song used in front was _Seishun Kyousoukyoku, _the fifth Naruto opening song. Please do keep on supporting me and my works:)

**Next Chapter: **The mysterious power inside of Naruto was unleashed… and his savior would come and help him escape from his family. The introduction of another group of people (Gaara and Temari) that would help shed light to the reason as to why Naruto's family wants him dead. But before Sasuke leaves Naruto again, a romantic rendezvous on a tree top, with rain pouring down on the two of them… Naruto's first kiss. Watch out for those events in… **Chapter Two: The Savior's First Kiss**.

**Promotion: **Caged: SasuNaru **NC17 PWP oneshot: **To avoid causing harm to others, Naruto-in-heat was locked inside a cell. And… they somehow forgot to tell Sasuke to skip checking that cell… **Posted**: Not yet finished/posted, but please do check my livejournal/ffnet profile regularly for the link:D

Thank you, everyone, for your support:)

**Please review :)**


End file.
